Kou Taiki
Kou Taiki was one of three members composing the idol group called the Three Lights, and the civilian form of Sailor Star Maker. Along with Kou Yaten and Kou Seiya, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter respectively, Taiki came to Earth from the planet Kinmoku in search of their princess. They took on male forms because they felt it would be easier for popular men to attract the attention of women. (In the anime Taiki physically transformed to become male in civilian form, but in the manga she only dressed like a man.) Personality According to Naoko Takeuchi's notes in the Materials Collection, Taiki was similar in personality to Setsuna - cool, collected, reticent, and hard to understand. In the anime, Taiki was shown to be the most intelligent of the three Starlights, similar to Ami Mizuno, and was fond of poetry. In Season 6, Taiki falls in love with Ami and they begin a relationship in episode 13. Their love for each other begins to strengthen throughout the rest of the season and seasons, 7,8, and 9. He marries Ami in Season 10. Storyline Manga 'Dark Sailor Star Maker' In the Starlight Manga, According to Taiki, Seiya and Yaten betray their own teammate and run away from her after thinking Princess Kakyuu was a tyrant. Taiki is then consumed with revenge and bloodshed, and becomes a street thug and kills a man during a brawl, so she and Ami become more dangerous physically, and start to lose their temper when they do not get what they want, which sparked Taiki's desire to leave the Three Lights and become rebellious. This, in Starlight Act 60, leads Taiki to take on another form, Dark Sailor Star Maker, after being brainwashed by Nightmare Shadow Moon to fight against the remaining Sailor Star Lights. Taiki, from that point, became cold and antisocial, talking only to Ami. 'Demon Sailor Star Maker' In Starlight Act 62, Taiki is consumed with grief when Queen Esmeraude was destroyed by Starlight Sailor Moon. King Kunzite grants Taiki's wish to gain a stronger power for him and Ami, in revenge against Sailor Moon. He then gains the new form, Demon Sailor Star Maker, which Taiki vows to use, in order to destroy Usagi and the remaining Senshi. 'Returning to Normal' Tobusora Tenba forcibly enters Taiki and Ami's home, to remind them that neither Seiya, Yaten nor the Sailor Senshi have betrayed them. Taiki blocks Tobusora's statement from her memory, saying that "Seiya and Yaten felt nothing the last time they saw me, and I want to continue the response!" Provoked, Tobusora then proceededs to punch Taiki clean in her face, shouting "You and Ami have got to remember who you are. The Senshi did '''NOT' betray you two. You only misunderstood!" Taiki dismisses Tobusora by calling her a "dim-witted nuisance, just like your grandmother before you.''" Insulted, Tobusora begins to cry after Taiki's door is closed and Chibiusa shouts that Ami and Taiki should be ashamed of themselves. Taiki is hospitalized after being defeated by Time Moon, suffering from head trauma. He suffered a blow to the head, which didn't, luckily, cause him to lose his memory. Taiki, however, ends up in a coma until Nightmare Shadow Moon is returned to Chitsuki Tenba, Tobusora's future niece. Musicals In the musicals, Kou Taiki was played by Hikari Ono and Akiko Nakayama. Live Action Taiki's english name is Casey Wells and is the long lost daughter of Queen Nahamu of the Aurora Realm, but does not realize this until act 45. She had had a history of tragedy. She was sexually assaulted by someone her age when she was 13, which left her pregnant with her daughter Carmen but she says Tsukiyomi gave Carmen to her. She also falls in love with Amy in act 51, and they go out in act 52. In act 101, Casey is about ready to retire her position as Sailor Star Maker, Carmen offers to take her place as Sailor Star Maker. Casey is portrayed by Jessie Lynn Parnell Age during the show *Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier Season 1: 18 *Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier Season 2: 19 *Sailor Moon, the Pretty Soldier Season 3: 20 *Sailor Moon, The Pretty Soldier Season 4: 21 *Sailor Moon, The Pretty Soldier Season 5: 22 Casey was Sailor Star Maker for 130 episodes. Mythology According to Shinto beliefs, the "san hikari" (三光; lit. "three lights") are the sun, the moon, and the stars, each with its own associated color and properties. Taiki's name is associated with the moon, and accordingly he was often seen with a white rose. Category:Civilian identities of Sailor Senshi Category:Idols Category:Senshi associated with the Jahanam Kingdom Category:Royalty Category:Ami's Crushes Category:Minako's Crushes Category:Sailor Starlights